Slime and Slime Again
by ItachiUchiha17
Summary: A not so innocent retelling of Episode 13:"Intersecting Hearts – Aoyama-kun is Targeted" that includes Mint and Lettuce. Instead of being able to defeat the slime chimera and move on, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce are infected by the slime. The effects put the girls in a number of compromising situations Various pairings. Rated M for future things.


**A/N:** I've been on for years now and I've never written anything besides Naruto fics. Now, I've been challenged to write Tokyo Mew Mew. So wish me luck and don't be too harsh.

**Summary:** A not so innocent retelling of Episode 13: "Slime and Slime Again" / "Intersecting Hearts – Aoyama-kun is Targeted" that includes Mint and Lettuce. Instead of being able to defeat the slime chimera and move on, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce are infected by the slime. The effects put the girls in a number of compromising situations Various pairings. AU. OOC (especially since this my first time writing TMM). Future lemons. Rated M.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Quiche floated in the night sky listening to the city still brimming with life. The horns of cars, the chatter of people on cell phones, and the fumes of car exhaust filled the air. A look of disgust marred the alien's features.

'The most destructive species in this world, the humans are wasting the Earth away. Feeble, wily, and ugly human beings. Still, why are you protecting such creatures?' the dark green haired alien thought to himself as images of Ichigo fighting to disrupt his plans surfaced in his mind. Then thoughts of the pink clad mew mew chasing after that dark haired human boy enter Quiche's mind. He clenched his first.

"And why are you…falling for a mere human like him?" the alien seethed aloud.

Quiche wanted to wipe all humans from the planet, but especially the one that captured Ichigo's attention. The alien's temper started to get the best of him as the lust to rid the world of the cat mew mew's love interest and her for himself. Suddenly, something dawned on the alien.

"But it's not just Ichigo though?" Quiche mused.

The faces of the middle school girl's companions popped into the alien's mind. They hadn't always been beside Ichigo, but there were definitely a factor to consider.

"All of you girls are superior to these disgusting humans in so many ways and yet you all continue to protect them? Fight for them?"

His primary focus had always been on the cat like mew mew, because he desired her the most, but maybe that was his problem. He couldn't deny that playing with one of others would be so bad, especially the green haired one or the blue haired one. He hadn't bothered paying attention to their names because he had endeavored to destroy them and make Ichigo his bride. What if he made the bird like and porpoise like mew mews join the strawberry though?

"I've decided, Ichigo. With the lowest creature on Earth, I'll make you and those other two girls as vulnerable and weak as the humans you protect. Then I'll make you watch as I crush the human race."

With the wheels spinning in his mind, Quiche flew off toward a river where there was a steady stream of trash being dumped. He summoned a chimera animas and began tinkering with its structure. Satisfied with the chimera's new objective, the dark green haired alien tossed it into the putrid stream. The chimera found its intended target and began to glow. A smirk graced the aliens face as slime began to bubble up from the river and form a shapeless blob in the sky

"Now move as I order you, chimera animal." the alien commanded the goo with unfathomable amounts of mirth and mischief swimming in his eyes.

The slime shaped itself into something almost like an octopus, but not quite. Miniature blobs floated around the gelatinous form.

"All three of you girls will soon bend to all my desires and be are made to bid farewell to the pitiful humans you fight so hard to protect. I will personally tear each human apart limb from limb and I'll start with that scum you've been chasing after, Ichigo.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Ichigo laid in her bed clutching her pillow in deep thought.

'I didn't talk to Aoyama-kun yesterday and I should have…I should have at least wished him good luck to his face…,'she thought clutching her pillow tighter.

Ever since Masaya had caught her as a mew mew, the red head had been so embarrassed and scared that Masaya had figured out who she was. It hadn't made the girl dislike him or anything she just didn't want him involved or think that she was some kind of freak. He had already caught her acting strange too many times to count. Ichigo sighed.

'It wouldn't be so bad if he couldn't see me, right? I'd be able to cheer him on from a distance and would everyone would win, right?"

Before Ichigo could truly make up her mind, there was a knock on her door.

"Ichigo, some of yours friends are downstairs for you," the girl's mother called.

Confused, the strawberry hurriedly put on some clothes and rushed down the stairs where she was greeted by Mint and Lettuce.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"As you were drying that table for thirty minutes yesterday, you kept muttering that didn't know if you should go to Aoyama-san's kendo match today. You also said that you should at least wish him good luck. Then when you had the opportunity you acted as though you didn't want to see him," the green haired girl started.

"So we decided that we are going to take you because we can clearly tell how much you want to be there. You don't have to be front and center, but you should at least support him. He clearly wants you there, if him coming by the Café Mew Mew to find you was any indication," the blue haired girl finished.

Ichigo mulled it over a few a quick minute.

"Let's get going!" the red head said finally. "I wasted too much time thinking about this."

With that, the three girls made their way to the gymnasium where they were just in time for the start of Masaya's match. It was unfortunate that Ichigo couldn't directly see Masaya, but she was satisfied just being there. The strawberry could hear the announcer awarding the points and the flood of girls rehashing everything that happened. That was truly enough for the cat mew mew despite her mixed up feelings. She really didn't want to push the dark haired boy away. She liked him so much. The red head just believed that keeping him at a distance was for the best. She was sure that Ryo and Keiichiro would agree with that sentiment.

"Aoyama-kun won!" the shouts of countless girls broke into Ichigo's thought.

"We can go now. Thank you guys for bringing me and staying with me," the girl said to her fellow mew mews.

Both Lettuce and Mint nodded and followed their first mew mew out of the gymnasium. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, she had been spied by Masaya as he finished making his way through the girls that cheered him on. The boy chased after the red head and her friends, finally calling the cat mew mew's name.

"Ichigo!"

The strawberry stood stock still for a moment and then started to run. Mint and Lettuce ran beside her trying to get her to stop, but the red head refused to stop. The cat like mew mew continued to run into the school hoping that her crush would simply give up.

"Ichigo!" Masaya called again. "Why are you avoiding me?"

The cat mew mew stopped once more. Her fellow mew mews standing right beside her.

"That's not it at all," Ichigo finally said. "The truth is…"

Before the red head could get another word out, Quiche appeared with his slime monster. Without a word, the alien pointed toward Masaya and the slime engulfed the boy. The dark haired boy struggled fruitlessly against the blob.

"What are you and your precious friends going to do now, Ichigo?" the green haired alien asked with endless amusement running rampant in his eyes.

**TBC…**

* * *

Here it is. I do hope it wasn't so terrible. Some things that you should know before you leave to read something else: Chapters in the future will longer, this is unbeta'd for the time being, I won't be updating regularly because I have two other stories and two jobs, and I apologize if this sucked balls. Now, you're free to do as you please if you made it this far. Thank you for reading!


End file.
